


Another Time Part 2

by KennaxVal



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Another Time Part 2

“Doc! Doc, are you alright?”

I couldn’t think of what to do, so I carried Doc Brown to a sofa he had nearby. From the looks of it, he was living in his workshop. Old newspaper, science magazines, and notebooks were strewn all over the place. Among the mess was a framed picture of himself with a woman and two children. They actually made a nice looking family.

Just then, I heard the bark of a dog approaching me. The dog looked like a border collie or some type of mix. His fur was shaggy, but not too bad, and he took to me pretty quickly. I suppose that made sense; I was always good with dogs, but something felt different, familiar even.

I attributed Doc seeming to recognize me to him being a nut, but the dog was a different story. I couldn’t leave him or the doc alone, so I called my roommates, figuring one of them may have an idea.

***

“What happened?” A concerned Abbie asked.

“He probably took one look at this place and fainted,” Kaitlyn said, “I mean, I know I’m not the cleanest person, but this guy is on par Rachel in the housekeeping department.”

“Kaitlyn!” Abbie snapped, “this guy might be in serious trouble.”

“Ok, ok. Jeez” Kaitlyn said, sauntering off to check out the workshop. “You know, this place isn’t so bad. It looks like it could be in an old school sci-fi flick.”

“Just ignore her,” I told Abbie. “So how’s he looking, Tyler?”

“He’s ok,” Tyler responded, “minor shock, perhaps, but nothing he can’t recover from.”

“He better,” Zack states flatly, “Uncle Marty will kill me if something bad happens to him. He and the doc are thick as thieves.”

“The weirdest thing is, he claimed to know me and kept asking me about someone named MC.”

“MC?” Doc sprang up at the mention of that name. “Is she here? Where’s MC?”

“Hey Doc, settle down,” Zack went over to calm him, “it’s me, Zach, remember? Marty’s nephew.”

Doc took a few deep breaths and leaned back on the sofa. “Zack? It’s good to see you, young man. I had the most horrible nightmare that none of you knew MC, Chris wasn’t Class President, and Donald Trump was President of the United States.”

“Uh, Doc?” Zack said, “that wasn’t a nightmare. None of us have ever met MC, and all that other stuff is true.”

“Great Scott!” Doc rushed over to his tv and turned it on.

“Reports today have been confirmed of the President’s plan to place tariffs on Cordonian goods, further increasing tensions and leading many experts to conclude that even war may be a possibility. President Trump released this statement earlier:

‘King Liam is a loser of a shithole country. It’s really quite sad. A lot of people are talking about what a weak leader he is. Now, Kim Jong Un. That’s the kind of leader we should respect. He’s strong. The people respect him. Not like little Liam. Even the failing New York Times has pointed out what’s going on with the Sons of the Earth. Pathetic. Really sad. Cordonia needs a strong leader, and if he refuses to step down, action may be taken against him.’

King Liam had this to say in response:

'Naturally, the President’s remarks are disappointing, but I remain committed to maintaining relations with our American allies. Cordonia and the United States have long enjoyed a friendly relationship, and I will do everything in my power to continue that.’

Speculation that Cordonia’s previous refusal to provide special tax breaks to a planned Trump resort led to this tariff…”

Doc shut off the tv and sat in silence.

“What a creep,” Kaitlyn said.

“I can’t believe how irresponsible our own President is being,” Abbie sighed.

“So it’s true.” Doc finally muttered. “Chris, we need to figure out what happened.”

“What do you mean?” I asked him, “I don’t like Trump either, but he won the election fair and square.”

Doc shook his head, “I checked the Delorean and discovered that it had been previously used. The space-time continuum has been altered in a most catastrophic way. We need to find out who used the Delorean, and fix the timeline before the unthinkable happens.”

“Say what?” I asked, confused by the whole situation.

“Just meet me at the Lone Pine Mall at midnight.” Doc started gathering various tool, book, and practically everything in sight. “Faraday, come here boy.” The dog hopped into the car, and a garage door opened. “I’ll get to the bottom of this, Chris. Just remember to meet me at midnight.” And he drove away.

“You’re not actually going to meet that weirdo are you?”

I shrugged my shoulders at Kaitlyn’s question, but after some reassurance from Zack that Doc was harmless, I figured I should look into the situation. I didn’t want to admit it, but every time I heard him mention this MC girl, my heart fluttered. Of course, I had no memory of her, but something told me I was supposed to know her.

***

It was cold, but not too bad by northeast standards. I huddled in the parking lot, looking at my watch and decided to give Doc ten more minutes before heading back. Almost as if on cue, I spotted the Delorean racing over to me. A frantic Doc practically launched out.

“Chris! I’m glad to see you, my boy. Now we must leave right away.”

I strongly considered against getting in Doc’s car, but I remember what Zack said about him, and I figured it might be good to have someone keep an eye on him. The car looked like it came straight out of the 80’s, complete with a hot pink skateboard and a receipt from a place literally called 80’s Cafe.

Without warning, Doc took off, driving dangerously fast. Then I saw electricity shoot out of the dash. I covered my face but felt nothing. Abruptly, we stopped, in the same parking lot.

“What was that all about?” I angrily asked Doc.

“Sorry, Chris,” Doc sheepishly said, “I should have warned you. But the fact is that the Delorean can’t go back in time until it reaches 88 miles per hour.”

“Are you telling me that we are in the past?!”

“Precisely.” Doc said, with a wild look in his eyes, “now we can fix everything.”


End file.
